Your Words are Like Knifes
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: This is a story about Fletcher and how he feels and deal with his friends constantly bullying towards him. What hurt Him more is the girl He can't help but love is aslo bullying him. Will His friends realize that They bullying him without knowing ?Will Fletcher finally get fed up and kill himself ?What will happen in Your Words are Like Knifes .T for self harm bullying and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

My First Ant Farm Story

Fletcher POV

Hello I'm Fletcher Quimby and I am bullied by my 'friends'. First It was playful insults every now and then. Then It became insults every day and it keep getting worse. Especially from Olive. Right Before Chyna had come I told Olive I like her then She turned on me and started bullying me. Now at Z tech , She sometime abuse me Physically and that hurt a lot.

I woke up and threw on a blue stripe shirt and bright red pants. As soon as I came out of the bathroom Angus said " Nice Outfit Fag." He laughed.I blinked back tears and immediately walked out of the room. I spotted Chyna and Olive at the Z café , I walked over and sat down.

" Morning ." I said potiley .

" Nice Outfit are you trying to be a gay Fag ? " Olive chuckled.

" Olive that not nice . You're insulting Fags." They laughed.

"Umm...I gotta ...meet ...someone." I got up and walked away.

"Haha Like He has any." They heard me laugh once again.

I quickly ran to the art room and began painting . I started painting with my personal red paint. It my blood , I hated seeing Me being wasted. After I finally was at peace. My phone beeped.

To Fletcher

From Olive

Where are you ? Sleeping with your gay lover. Oh nvm no one want to touch you lol.

To Olive

from Fletcher

Yea Haha

I sent then started crying. I feel so weak and unwanted , Just like at home in San Francisco .No one like me or cares about me. I grabbed my paintbrush with the wooden handle and snapped it in half. I took the pointy sharp part and stabbed my thigh with it. And cried not caring about the blood dripping down my leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher POV

When I finally stopped crying , I walked to the boys lounge and enjoy the quiet until Olive and Chyna . Olive golden blonde hair laid against the back of her pink flower Cardigan . She look more gorgeous than ever.

" Hey Dumbass , you can't answer a simple question." Olive hissed. I stayed silent and emotionless..

" Hey Fletcher what that down your leg ? " Chyna asked.

" It smell like metal, is that like your new cologne." She laughed.

" Yeah it definitely attracting flies," chyna chuckled

" I'm gonna find Kennedy." I got up and left for Kennedy's Campaign Office.

Once I immediately stepped in , Kennedy slapped me across the face.

" Fletcher what did I tell you about coming in my office without knocking ? " She yelled and buttoned up her shirt. I look up and see Angus buttoning up his pants.

" You c-c-cheated on m-me ." I said in a shaky voice.

" God Fletcher you think I wait forever." She scoffed.

" Kennedy you was the one who told me to wait until Marriage. " I yelled tears blurring my eyes.

"My campaign will get more votes by considering me a virgin, but once I win I tell the truth." She shrugged.

" You're turning into Bill Clinton." I wiped away my tears.

" What did you tell you about self harming ? If voters see that I can't even handle my emotional wreck boyfriend what would make them think I can't handle the country." She shouted.

" Kennedy Van Buren , We are over." I turned the doorknob.

" No you're not breaking up with me. If you do , I'm gonna tell your dirty little secret." she threatened.

"you wouldn't ." I said in disbelief

" I will." She gave me a stern look.i sighed then left


	3. You are not Alone

Fletcher POV

Maybe I should run away and never return cause it clear no one cares about me.I wasn't paying attention and accidentially step into Lexi's Dorm.

" Fletcher what are you doing in here ? " she asked stepping away from her desk.

" I'm so sorry Lexi it just my life completely sucks." I started crying. Then Lexi hugged me yes Alexis Reed hugged me.

" Fletcher it be alright . Tell me what happening ." She ran her fingers through my hair.

" For starters Angus ,Chyna and Olive,who I really like is bullying me so bad and Kennedy cheated on me with Angus. I self harm myself almost everyday cause they always messing with me." I sobbed.

" Fletcher Listen to Me." Lexi made my head to look directly to hers."I will protect you are not alone . You are never alone."

" thank you Lexi." I wiped away my tears. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand leading me to my dorm.

she came in without knocking and grabbed suitcase and pack my things. I took all my art materials and packed it in a duffel bag .Just as We about to leave , Angus showed up.

" What going on ? " he asked.

" Fletcher is moving out of this hell hole." Lexi shouted.

" Great , Now I'm finally safe from a faggot staring at my junk." Angus flopped on his bed.

" Oh really Angus last time I check you and Carman hooked up before We left for Z tech and You didn't have any 'junk'." She walked out.

" It called being Bi." Angus shouted after her. I followed her back to her dorm.

" Fletcher you'll be living with me until this madness ends." Lexi set my stuff down.

" Thank you ." I hugged her.

" Welcome." She hugged back. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

" Fletcher Quimby ." I heard Olive's voice.

Lexi opened the door." what do you want smartass ? " She asked

" to know why my friend is living with our enemy ? " chyna crossed her arms.

" You call yourself a friend to Fletcher . You are treating him horrible, and we call that bullying." Lexi yelled.

" What are you talking about Fletcher know that We are playing around " chyna rolled her eyes.

" That playing around made me self harm and feel horrible about myself not a day go by that I don't wanna kill myself over you guys abuse," I sighed.

" Fletcher quit being such a girl god-man up." Olive grabbed my hand, nothing flew through like before.

" no." I took my hand away.

" What did you say ? " olive said deadly.

" No I'm staying with Lexi." I sat down on her bed.

" And that would be all." Lexi closed the door and locked it. " sketch you should get some sleep."

I got under her pink blanket and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fletcher POV

I woke up and realize I'm in Olive and Chyna's room tied up.

" good Morning Fletcher." Olive said making my skin crawls.

" Let Me Go." I said trying to act strong but failing.

" Oh look wittle Fwethcer acting twough." Chyna said in a baby voice.

" Lexi ." I shouted causing Olive to slap me.

" Shut up , I can't believe you went to the enemy ." She hissed.

" She was actually nice to me unlike you guys." I shouted tears in my eyes.

" We are nice to you , We are friends remember . Sometime He just so stupid." Chyna rolled her eyes.

" Let Me Go." I repeated.

" We said No." Olive punched me in the stomach , I coughed up blood.

" This is what you call Friendship *cough* Making me cough up blood." I sighed.

" you force this on yourself ." She shouted.

" LEXI." I shouted once again.

" Shut Up." She swung a frying pan at my head then everything went black.


End file.
